Mechadroid
Mechadroid was a competitor robot which fought in Season 2 of Robot Wars: Extreme Warriors. Entered by Team Dreamdroid, it participated in both the US Championship and the Tag Team Terror, the latter paired with Hyperactive, but lost in the first round of both competitions. Team Dreamdroid also competed in Season 1 of Extreme Warriors with Red Virus. Design Mechadroid was a four-wheel drive, box-shaped robot armed with an axe, a pair of front pincers and a steep rear wedge. It was painted black and red, and designed to run inverted as a result of its low body and exposed wheels. Mechadroid's axe head was especially unusual in that it featured a bladed end at the front, and a spiked pick on the rear, with Walter Martinez explaining that the pick would act as a secondary pincer should Mechadroid be flipped over. While Mechadroid showed good speed, manoeuvrability and pushing power throughout its appearances, its tires were exposed, which left them vulnerable to being damaged by crushing and spinning weapons. Robot History Season 2 Mechadroid first competed in the US Championship, appearing in Heat E. In its first-round battle, it faced Techno Trousers and Darkness. Mechadroid started tentatively by turning and driving towards Darkness, but stopped, before Darkness pushed it across the arena. It recovered to axe and push Techno Trousers into a CPZ, but was attacked by Sgt. Bash before continuing to shove Techno Trousers into Sir Killalot, Darkness and the pit release button. In doing so, Mechadroid got one of its pincers caught in Techno Trousers' leg, before it and Sgt. Bash pushed and dragged it out of the CPZ near the pit release button. Darkness, meanwhile, nudged Mechadroid towards the pit, then fully in, although not without falling in itself. As a result, Mechadroid was eliminated from the US Championship despite its strong performance. Mechadroid also competed in the Tag Team Terror competition, paired with Hyperactive. In the first round, they faced The Termite and General Chompsalot 2, with Mechadroid and General Chompsalot 2 fighting first. Both robots met over the Disc of Doom, with Mechadroid pushing General Chompsalot 2 around in circles as the latter clamped and punctured its right-rear tire. Sgt. Bash came out of his CPZ to shoot flames at General Chompsalot 2 as the two competitors separated, with Hyperactive and The Termite leaving their corners to interfere. Mechadroid hammered and pushed The Termite around, before nudging General Chompsalot 2 into the pit after it grabbed and pitted Hyperactive. However, it got stuck on the edge in doing so, and was eventually nudged in by The Termite, which also attempted to drive itself in as well. This eliminated Mechadroid and Hyperactive from the Tag Team Terror. Results |} Wins/Losses *Wins: 0 *Losses: 2 Series Record Outside Robot Wars Team Dreamdroid also entered multiple robots into the original series of BattleBots. They competed with Shaka in the Heavyweight Division of Season 3.0, which lost to Son of Whyachi on a judges' decision after losing its lifter, anti-spinner defences and front wheels. In the same season, they competed in the Middleweight Division with Zulu, an axe-wielding robot, and would later compete in Season 5.0 with Myter Byter, another middleweight with a moveable myter saw. The team also entered Robotica with i-Droid. Trivia *Builder Walter Martinez was originally native to Honduras. Category:US Series competitors Category:Robots from California Category:Robots with Spiked Axes/Picks Category:Robots with Horizontal Crushers Category:Robots with multiple appearances without winning a battle Category:Tag Team Competitors Category:Robots from teams that entered BattleBots Category:Robots from teams that entered Robotica Category:Robots with Bladed Axes Category:Invertible Robots